


Eight Times Bob Cuddled with Susan and Gordon

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Series: Bob and His Soulmates [1]
Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Interracial Relationship, Multi, Nightmares, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Polyamory, Queerplatonic?, Romantic Friendship?, Romantic?, Sharing a Bed, Who knows how to categorize their relationship. You decide, minor hurt/comfort, platonic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: Various times that Susan, Gordon, and Bob have cuddled over the years.Can be read as either romantic or platonic.





	1. The First Cuddle

The first time all three of them cuddled was quite early into their friendship. Susan and Bob had been friends for several months but they had only known Gordon for a few weeks. Bob and Susan were both very cuddly people, and their friendship had quickly begun to include cuddle time.

The three were heading towards a cozy corner of the college library, it tended to be a pretty private place and they liked the chance to spend time together without anyone else around. It was a busy campus and most places could be a little crowded. Even their dorm rooms weren’t free from other people. They all had roommates who would wander in randomly, usually with some of their own friends.

Although everyone was very nice and they were all very social people, sometimes they just needed a break from the rest of campus. Gordon and Bob were already considering applying to be roommates with each other next year just get some more space. Susan highly encouraged the idea of them being roommates, and noted that she would have liked to be their roommate too if the rules had allowed room sharing to cross gender lines.

Susan was holding a medical textbook, flipped open to the section on broken bones, but she was only half studying it. Instead she was more focused on the conversation they were having about the upcoming carnival-themed event that one of the residence halls was having.

As soon as they reached their favorite spot, Bob headed over to the couch and sprawled across it. “Best couch in the whole college,” he said.

Susan giggled. “How do you know? Have you tried them all?”

Bob put his hand on his chest in mock offense. “Susan, I’m shocked. Do you think I’d make such a statement without proper research?”

“And what was your hypothesis?” Gordon teased. “Did you remember to apply the scientific method?”

“Do you want to critique my academic paper on the subject?” Bob teased back as he sat up so that there would be more room on the couch.

“Sure. As long as you’re planning on crediting me as your peer reviewer. I want to share in the praise for your great discovery,” he winked as Susan and Bob laughed.

 Susan joined Bob on the couch, leaning contentedly against his side as she set her book on her lap and turned the page.

Bob ran his fingers through Susan’s hair and peered over her shoulder. “Wow. That looks like a painful injury,” he said, pointing at an illustration of a compound fracture.

“Well if you do better at being careful you won’t have to find out,” Susan admonished him.

“Oh come on Susan. I’m not _that_ clumsy,” Bob told her. “And even if I DID break something, at least I’d have you to look after me.”

Susan swatted his arm. “Don’t use me as an excuse for your injuries. And what if I was in class?”

“I’ll just time my injuries for when you’re around.”

They both giggled. Gordon, leaning against a nearby bookshelf, smiled. He liked his new best friends a lot. They were both really pleasant to be around. He wondered how long it would take before he had developed the same level of comfortable companionship with them as they had with each other.

After a moment Susan and Bob both looked up at Gordon and wordlessly each extended a hand to him. Gordon blinked, a little unsure what that meant.

“Are you gonna join us or what?” Bob asked.

“Oh,” Gordon said, walking over to his friends.

Susan moved over and patted the newly empty space on the couch between herself and Bob. “I warmed your seat for you.”

Gordon smiled, happily taking the middle seat, where they both leaned into him. Susan rested her head on his shoulder, her hair brushing against his cheek.

Bob casually tossed an arm around Gordon’s shoulders. “Okay?” He asked.

Gordon nodded. “This is nice.”

“I’m glad,” Susan said, smiling at him.

The three settled into comfortable positions and continued to cuddle as they started on their homework.

After that, cuddling became something that all three of them did together. They were very tactile people and enjoyed the physical contact while spending time together. Their friendship only grew stronger as Susan and Gordon fell in love with each other, and cuddle time continued to be a common activity for the three best friends.


	2. Bob's Bad Day

Another time was in their sophomore year of college. Bob had had an awful day. He had been late to class, tripped on the pavement and tore a hole in his jeans, forgotten his homework, dropped his lunch on the ground, and couldn’t think of any ideas for his song writing class.

Bob got back to his room after dinner, dropped his jacket and backpack on the floor, and barely acknowledged his roommate when Gordon said hello.

Gordon, getting ready for a date with Susan, knew something was wrong with his best friend and went to check on him.

“Bob? You okay?” Gordon asked, abandoning his attempts to tidy his afro in favor of looking after Bob.

Bob, digging through his dresser for a new pair of jeans, shrugged. “I guess so. It’s just that everything has gone wrong today and I’m not feeling very cheerful.”

“Would you like a hug?” Gordon asked.

Bob stood up and nodded. “Please.”

Gordon hugged Bob gently, waiting to see what Bob needed. As it turned out, Bob was feeling rather clingy and he held tightly to Gordon, clearly not ready to let go.

The two men settled down on Bob’s bed, he had taken the bottom bunk this year, and it was good for cuddling. It wasn’t long before they were lying next to each other, arms around each other’s backs. Bob snuggled against Gordon’s shoulder, finally starting to feel like everything was right again.

Nearly half an hour later, Susan let herself into their room without bothering to knock. They both looked up at her as she entered the room and it was a moment before either realized that she was coming to see why Gordon hadn’t shown up when he was supposed to, and not because she had some way of sensing when Bob was upset.

“I was wondering what was more important than our date,” Susan said. Her voice was teasing, but she had a look of understanding on her face.

“Oh no. Susan, I’m so sorry. What time is it?” Gordon looked at the clock. “I lost track of time. Bob was having a bad day and…”

“I’m sorry, Susan.” Bob interrupted. “I’m okay. You two go on your date. I didn’t mean to distract Gordon.”

Susan was already taking off her shoes and heading over to the bed. “Don’t be silly,” she said. “We can go on a date anytime. You need us now. Is it okay if I join you?”

“Of course,” Bob told her, knowing that Susan meant what she said.

Susan snuggled close to Bob’s other side, resting her hand on his chest. Gordon set his hand over Susan’s, lacing their fingers together.

Bob set a hand over both of theirs. “Thank you.”

Susan and Gordon smiled. “You’re welcome.”

Bob was feeling a lot better now, and the three cuddled until they fell asleep, dreaming peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter inspired by conversations with Arytra.


	3. Bob's Nightmare

One night in junior year, Bob had a nightmare. It wasn’t anything awful, but he really didn’t want to go back to sleep by himself. Climbing down from his bunk he looked at Gordon and Susan. They had snuck Susan into the dorm earlier in the evening, as they did fairly often. The dorm mother wasn’t as good at catching people who weren’t allowed in the dorm overnight as she thought she was. And the three of them felt that this was a silly rule anyway.

His friends were snuggled together on the bottom bunk, Gordon’s arms around Susan and her head snuggled against his chest. It was a very sweet picture. Just seeing his best friends and their love for each other made Bob feel better. Knowing that they were close by was very comforting.

He was about to go to back to bed when Gordon shifted. “Bob?” He asked sleepily.

Susan rolled over and opened her eyes, “What’s the matter?” She asked.

Bob shook his head, “Just a nightmare. Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“Oh.” Susan’s voice was gentle and understanding.

Gordon lifted an arm. “Come here,” he said, extending his hand toward Bob.

“Are you sure?” Bob asked, although he was already stepping closer.

“Of course,” Susan promised. “You’re always welcome. Do you want the middle?”

“No thanks,” Bob said as he climbed into bed next to them. “This is comfortable.”

Bob put his arms around Susan, one hand resting on Gordon’s arm. Susan snuggled back against Gordon’s chest, bringing Bob with her, her hand over his. Gordon held them both softly.

“Okay?” Susan asked.

Bob smiled, “Yeah.” Now that he was with Susan and Gordon he felt safe. And he could finally go back to sleep.


	4. Susan's Nightmare

By senior year, cuddling was just a normal state of being for the three of them. It was common for them to cuddle all the time. They cuddled while studying, while watching a movie, while hanging out in the park, just about anywhere the three of them might be, they cuddled.

It had also become common for the three to share a bed on a regular basis. Although they all still had their own bed, and Susan even had her own room, they liked sleeping next to each other a lot.

“I think I sleep better next to you two,” Susan would often remark. Bob and Gordon always agreed. The college-issued double bed was a little small for three people, especially since Susan was almost as tall as Bob was, but having the warmth of the others beside them often made it easier to fall asleep.

Bob almost never had a nightmare when he was sharing a bed with Gordon and Susan, but occasionally one of them would. It was a great help to them both to be able to look over and see the other two sleeping next to them.

Usually whoever had the nightmare would just cuddle the other two closer and be able to go back to sleep, but occasionally their bedmates would wake up and check on them. Particularly if they couldn’t fall back asleep right away.

One night Susan had a nightmare. Watching her boys sleep calmed her, but she still felt too spooked to go back to sleep. She didn’t remember what the dream had been, just that it was very unsettling.

She felt Bob shift beside her. “Anything wrong, Susan?” He asked drowsily.

“I had a nightmare,” she told him. Trying to sound brisk, she was surprised when her voice shook just a little.

Bob stroked her hair. “I’m sorry that happened, do you want to talk about it?”

Susan shook her head. “I don’t really remember it. I just feel a little scared.”

By this time Gordon had woken up too and was listening, “Is there anything you need us to do to help you feel better?” He asked quietly.

Susan thought for a moment. “Can you two just hold me?” She asked. “I might be able to go back to sleep then.”

The two men smiled softly. “Of course.”

They both wrapped her up in their arms and held her softly. “Better?” Gordon asked.

“Yeah. Better.” Susan confirmed as she snuggled between them, the fear from her nightmare disappearing at last. Now she knew she could go back to sleep. After all, Bob and Gordon were with her and all three were safe. She was just fine.

 


	5. Their First Cuddle on Sesame Street

The first night after they arrived on Sesame Street was full of cuddles. The three of them were thrilled to be sticking together after college. Susan and Gordon were living in the 123 building, and Bob had taken an apartment across the street. Susan and Gordon had only partially unpacked and most of Bob’s things were still in boxes, but it already felt like home.

“I think we’ve unpacked enough for now,” Susan said eventually. “We can unpack more tomorrow.”

Gordon agreed, giving Susan and hug and a kiss.

Bob joined them and the three held each other for a moment.

“We’re home,” Susan said softly.

Bob nodded, “We are.”

“Home,” Gordon echoed, holding them tight. “Home with you two.”

They spent that night curled together in Susan’s bed. The only one that had been properly set up so far. Her new bed had far more room than there had been any of their bunks in college but the three still cuddled like there was hardly any space, a tangle of limbs. None of them would have traded this moment for the world.

“I’m so glad we’re together,” Susan mumbled sleepily.

“So am I,” Bob murmured into her hair.

Gordon kissed her neck. “Me too.”

Smiling contentedly, with their arms around each other, in their new home, the three drifted off to sleep.  



	6. Parenting Doesn't Prevent Cuddling

Susan and Gordon were absolutely thrilled to be parents and could hardly believe that they had brought Miles home nearly two months ago. He was such a wonderful baby and they loved him so much. He was so sweet, but he was also very tiring.

Miles had just gone down for his nap and his parents were looking forward to some quiet time when someone knocked softly on the door.

Susan opened the door, ready to quietly tell whoever it was that Miles was sleeping and to keep their voice down. It was Bob.

“I thought Miles might be asleep and I didn’t want to wake him up,” he said softly.

Gordon joined them at the door. “Good call, we just put him down for a nap,” he said, gesturing toward the crib.

Bob glanced over at Miles sleeping peacefully and smiled a bit.

“So what did you need?” Susan asked. “I’m guessing it wasn’t to see Miles.”

“Well…” Bob began.

Gordon, seeing that the other man seemed a little awkward, spoke. “We’re here for you, whatever it is.”

“I’m feeling lonely,” Bob told them, looking embarrassed. “I love my partners, but I feel like I’m not spending enough time with you two. I know you’re busy with Miles and it feels silly to ask but…”

Susan and Gordon had already wrapped their arms around their friend.

“Bob, you can always ask for cuddles,” Susan told him.

Gordon nodded, “And if Miles needs us, we can cuddle you both. You’re our best friend and that hasn’t changed just because we have a baby.”

Bob just hugged them both closer and sniffled a bit.

Susan petted her best friend’s hair. “It’s okay,” she soothed.

Bob nodded against her shoulder. “I know. I just love you guys so much.”

“We know,” Gordon said, resting his head against Bob’s. “We know.”


	7. Peaceful Cuddling

Even after Bob’s relationship with Linda, Luis, David, Olivia, and Maria was long-established, and he was one of Gabi’s fathers, he was still a frequent visitor to Susan and Gordon’s apartment for cuddle time. Susan and Gordon never asked him why when he turned up at their door and asked if they wanted a cuddle buddy.

“Don’t you want to cuddle with your partners?” was never asked. They never asked if the six had had a fight or if he wanted a break from talking about his daughter. Susan and Gordon knew that they weren’t a second choice. Bob asked to cuddle with them because he wanted to, not because no one else was available.

These visits followed the same pattern cuddle time always had. Bob would arrive in their apartment and ask if they wanted to cuddle. He never called to let them know he was coming, but somehow they were never surprised when he arrived. He would play with Miles or read to him, or help with the chores until Miles went to bed and Susan and Gordon had finished with whatever they needed to do.

After that Bob, who had already changed into pajamas, would wait for Susan and Gordon to get ready for bed, and then join them for cuddles. The next morning he would get up before they did and make breakfast.

This happened regularly enough that Miles had once asked where Bob was when he _didn’t_ spend the night there. They still weren’t quite sure he accepted that Bob had his own apartment and did not live with them.

“But he’s always here Mom,” Miles had said. “Are you sure he doesn’t live with us?”

Bob had taken Miles on a tour of his apartment when he heard that Miles didn’t believe he had one.

Miles seemed to understand, but they also caught him explaining to little Gabi that her _father_ didn’t actually live with him, it only seemed like it.

Whether the children understood it or not, it made perfect sense to the three adults. This was just another part of their strong friendship and they all enjoyed it.


	8. 50th Cuddle-Versary

The regular cuddle time still hadn’t changed after the kids were grown and had moved out. At this point, none of the three could imagine not cuddling regularly. Over the past fifty years, they had found a routine that worked for them and left plenty of time for Bob to spend the night with his partners or in his own apartment, and for Susan and Gordon to have evenings for just the two of them.

Their routine wasn’t set in stone, it wasn’t even written down, but they tended to follow it. So it was unusual when Bob showed up for cuddles on a day that didn’t fit into their usual routine.

“Bob, you’re welcome any time of course, but why today? Is something the matter?” Susan asked gently.

Bob grinned. “Nothing’s the matter, Susan! Today is a very important day.”

“Why?” Gordon asked, coming in from the other room.

“It’s our cuddle-versary!” Bob said, with even more enthusiasm than normal.

“Our what?” Susan asked.

“Our cuddle-versary! It’s the fiftieth anniversary of the first time the three of us cuddled.”

Gordon laughed. “Of course. Our cuddle-versary. How could we forget?”

“Oh Bob,” Susan said, giving him a hug and kissing his cheek. “Only you would remember something like that. Just one of the many things that makes you so special.”

Bob hugged her back and ran his fingers though her hair. “Thanks Susan. You’re pretty special yourself.”

“Am I special?” Gordon asked in a teasing tone, joining the shorter two and hugging them both to him.

Susan and Bob exchanged cheeky glances before looking up at Gordon. “Nah.” They said together.

Gordon pretended to be hurt, “You come to me on our cuddling anniversary, and tell me I’m not special? And here I was going to offer you two some chocolate ice cream for the occasion.”

Bob and Susan laughed. “You’re not just special, you’re very special,” Susan said as Bob nodded beside her.

“Now do we get the ice cream?” Bob asked.

Gordon just laughed. “Later. Right now we’re going to cuddle.”

Neither Susan nor Bob minded. The cuddling moved to the couch and the three spent their evening wrapped in each other’s arms.

“I love you,” Bob told Susan and Gordon, as he did every day. And as they did every day, Susan and Gordon smiled, and they hugged him a little more tightly. “We love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sesame Street has been brought to you today by the letters C and S and by the number 8.


End file.
